The Wild One
by pokelover0ash
Summary: Athea always stood out from the crowd from the color of her hair to the way she acted. However, she became an assassin who was bounded to no rules. She did what she wanted when she wanted. Zuko is the opposite, with all his rules and obsessions. When the two clash, they attract each other against their wills, but they will learn from each other. All because he captured the wild one
1. Chapter 1

The Wild One

_She always stood out from the crowd from the color of her hair to the way she acted. _

_ However, she became an assassin who was bounded to no rules. _

_She did what she wanted when she wanted. _

_When she meets Prince Zuko and is at first forced to travel with him, she will find that sometimes it can be a comfort and a blessing to have rules and some stability. _

_When Prince Zuko meets her, he learns that she is no ordinary teenage girl and that she is truly a "wild one." _

Chapter 1

On an island not far from the Northern Water Tribe or the Fire Nation border, lived a yellowed eyed teenage girl with a stubborn streak that was bigger than the island. She had frizzy, curly, out of control blue hair that met her shoulders in the front and her butt in the back. She hid her unconventional clothing under dirty robes as she walked through town. This girl was Athea, a trained assassin who cantered her services to anyone she felt deserved it or paid the most. She was also very familiar with the concept of being an outcast as she has been one since she was born. Her mother was from the Fire Nations and was the youngest daughter to the general who was second only to General Iroh and whose grandfather was a Fire Sage. Her father on the other hand was from the Earth Kingdom and was an earth bender who was a gentle giant and a farmer. It was a forbidden love and Athea was the first result of it and a set of bending twins were the second result of it. Her parents were eventually killed by the Fire Nation.

So why didn't she high tail it to her relatives? Simple, she just didn't quite fit in no matter where she went or who she hung out with. She came to the resolution a long time ago to be herself, do what she wanted when she wanted, and not care what others thought of her. Because of this, she became and untamable wild child that no one wanted, but that was just find with her, really.

Today was supposed to be an ordinary day. Athea walked through town, a place visited frequently by members of the Earth Kingdom and neutral lands. Ironically, on the other half of the island, there was illegal trade, people looking for assassins, hunters, and spies, and, oh, there was trading with the Fire Nation. Athea went there every other week to visit the pub to see if anyone has requested her services or wanted to see her. However, for some strange reason, a Fire Nation ship was stationed at the dock as a group of Fire Nation soldiers came through the forest that bordered the other half of the island.

"What is going on?" Athea mumbled to herself as everyone ran and panicked. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation exited the boatvand thousands of Fire Nation soldiers entered the island.

"Listen up, this is Fire Nation territory now!" Azula shouted and Athea rolled her eyes at the cold hearted princess. "Any rebellion and we might just burn this place to the ground." She walked of to one of the high ranking soldiers. "This is your new mayor." Protest threatened to comeo ut from the citizens as Athea decided to take a perch on a tree. After Azula did what she had to do, she found Athea with Ty Lee and Mai. "Come down and bow down before your princess."

"Sorry honey, but I bow down to no one," Athea replied.

"She can kill you," Ty Lee said and Athea shrugged.

"I'd like to see her try." Athea replied.

"Something tells me that you don't know what Princess Azula can do," Mai said.

"Oh, something tells me that you just might be underestimating me, oh miss bending blue flames and lightning," Athea replied. Azula launched an electricity attack at Athea and she calmly dodged the attack by moving ever so slightly so Azula would miss. "From the look on your face, I take it not many people can dodge that."

"You're the infamous Wild Assassin," Azula commented. "Bounded by no rules or loyalties."

"Ooh, you're actually good at this game!" Athea exclaimed while purposely being annoying to Azula. "What do you want?"

"I want to become Fire Lord," Azula replied. "But in order to do that, my father needs to die and my brother needs to be out of the way."

"Sorry, assassinating royalty will cost ya a nation and a half," Athea commented with a grim look on her face.

"What? You don't think you could be royalty in a fight?" Azula asked as she tried to taunt Athea.

"I'm just choosing to be lazy, 'zula," Athea replied. "Nothing personal, really."

"Come with us," Azula ordered.

"Ah, nope, don't wanna," Athea replied and she was soon taken prisoner and thrown into her town's jail. "Bye, bye, have a nice trip! Tell everyone I said hi!" As soon as she was left alone, she scowled and thought of what would be the best action to pursue. She decided she would at least wait until the princes left before breaking out and grabbing her weapons before hopping on the next ship off the island. Athea sighed as she thought about her twin siblings who were under one of her aunt's care in Ba Sing Sa. One of the was an earth bender, a blue straight haired boy, and the other was a fire bender, a curly black haired girl, and both had to keep their bending hidden, especially the fire bending. However, after being served free food, horrible and small rations of food but food none the less, she decided she would wait further and exercise as she tried to think of what to do next. She had many ideas, but none of them seemed good enough to her.

A week later Azula had left for good and Prince Zuko, a banished prince, landed to refuel his ship and restock supplies, unaware that the island was now a Fire Nation Colony. Iroh heard word about Azula keeping a prisoner on the island that wasn't allowed to leave the island ever, which was strange for the princess to do, so he wandered off to investigate. He came across the jail house and found Fire Nation guards complaining that the prisoner was super annoying and noisy. He passed by them easily and found Athea. He recognized her eyes to be of a dear old friend's of his back in his Fire Nation glory days. The girl was definitely related to one of the general's of the Fire Nation Army.

"What is a girl of Fire Nation eyes doing here as prisoner of the Fire Nation?" Iroh asked.

"The princess had her undies in a knot because I wouldn't do what she wanted because I didn't feel like it," Athea replied. "How do you know of part of my roots?"

"Your eyes are practically the same as an old friend of mine back when I was a general in the army," Iroh said. "Why would my niece want you? What does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to kill the Fire Lord and keep Prince Zuko away so that she can be Fire Lord," Athea replied. "Told her that it would cost her at least a nation and a half and that I didn't feel like doing it. I dodged her attacks too, so she wasn't too happy with me."

"Impressive, you wouldn't happened to be the Wild Assassin that is rumored to have the power and ability to take down a whole army, would you?" Iroh asked.

"Yep, that's me, General Iroh," Athea replied and Iroh had an amused look in his eyes. "What sort of plot are you cooking up?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering how much of good idea it would be to get you out of here and traveling with my nephew and I," Iroh replied with a smile.

"That depends, what sort of traveling are you two doing?" Athea asked.

"My nephew is trying to find the Avatar to restore honor and to be accepted by his father again," Iroh replied and Athea rolled her eyes. "What?"

"That's stupid, seeking acceptance and the opinion of someone who clearly wants nothing to do with you unless it would benefit himself," Athea replied. "He should be seeking acceptance from himself, no one else. Everyone else will fail you at some point, on purpose or not."

"Sounds like you are quite the wise and self-reliant young lady," Iroh said with a smile and Athea blushed. "What is your name? I will talk to my nephew at once and we will come to see if you'll take me up on my offer."

"Will I get my own bed that's comfier than a regular prison cell and will the food be better than the food here?" Athea asked.

"Why yes, of course, young one," Iroh replied. "Now your name dear."

"Athea," Athea said. "My name is Athea."

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled as he came down the steps in the jail house. "Why are you in such a disgusting place? We're finished getting supplies and..." He stopped and looked at Athea who noticed his scarred face. "...who's she?"

"Well now, isn't this a royal treat? What's next? Fire Lord Ozai going to show up and visit me next?" Athea asked.

"Seems as though Azula has taken interest in a person and decided not to throw her into the Boiling Rock." Iroh said. "Zuko, meet Athea, the Wild Assassin! Apparently Azula has plans to kill your father eventually and to keep you at sea even longer!"

"What?! We must warn father," Zuko replied.

"Relax, pretty boy, I highly doubt he has anything to worry about, yet," Athea said. "Now your uncle here said he would talk to you about getting me off this island and traveling with you." Zuko blushed at being called pretty boy. He hadn't been referred to that since before he got his scarred face.

"That depends, will you be my prisoner? What use will you be as a prisoner? And will you help me find the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

"Depends, will the conditions be better on your ship? Do you mind that I don't take orders and will do my own thing if I want to?" Athea asked. "Oh, and what are you going to be paying me for helping you find someone who has been missing for a hundred years?" Zuko twitched in annoyance as she showed no respect to royalty at all.

"You will have your own room, access to tea, Fire Nation food, top quality food, a nice bed, and you'll be off the island," Zuko replied. "It is my ship and I can put you into the hands of my father with an assassination plot in tow if you disobey my orders. You will have free range until you disobey orders."

"Alright, if you get my swords and my pack that is hidden in a cave a mile from town and bring them here, I will come with you," Athea said. "It's boring being locked up and you're the most interesting pair of people I have come across this year."

"You sure about this, uncle?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, besides, she does have Fire Nation roots and could come in handy should we have an attack on the ship or on you, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied.

"Then let's go get her stuff," Zuko said. "Wait here."

"Aye aye captain!" Athea replied with a smirk as she saluted Zuko. Iroh and Zuko left while Athea laid in her bed to doze off for a while. Zuko had an easy time tracking down Athea's place as he had excellent tracking skills from trying to track the Avatar.

"Why do you have such an interest for her, uncle?" Zuko asked.

"She's in there because she back talked your sister AND dodged her lightning attacks, which is pretty impressive seeing as she's your age." Iroh replied. "I also was able to recognize that she is related to a friend of mine who was a general who ranked second to me which means she's also probably related to a Fire Sage."

"So she's a fire bender?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure," Iroh replied. "But if she is not cool to our touch and if we cannot feel an eternal flame towards her chest and belly, then she's not a fire bender." He coughed and looked at Zuko as he got Athea things. "Shall we go to our new friend now?"

"She's not my friend, uncle," Zuko said. "And I'll hold you responsible if she ends up bringing the death of us."

"Of course, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied and they left for Athea. Athea was waiting for them in the guard house as she ate lamb chops with a bunch of guards knocked out on the floor. "How did you get out so easily? Seems as though you didn't need much rescuing."

"I picked the lock because they forgot to feed me, so I helped myself," Athea said. "Fortunately, the Fire Nation Guards the princess left were pretty easy to knock out. You want some lamb chops? I think there's tea in the back, some wine, and some beer too. I got water. Fighting intoxicated can get you killed, it's best to be at your best."

"We got your stuff, now stop stuffing your face and come on before I chain you," Zuko replied.

"Well aren't you the grumpy one," Athea said as she got up and took her back and twin set of swords from Zuko.

"I'm not grumpy!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You keep telling yourself because your behavior and actions tell us otherwise," Athea replied as she followed the Fire prince out the door and onto his ship. She bunkered down by Iroh and Zuko's rooms on the ships. Zuko shut the door behind his uncle as she got settled. "Nice ship."

"Are you a fire bender?" Iroh asked.

"What? What gave you that idea?" Athea asked as Zuko reached out and touched her chest. She slapped him and held her chest. "What was that for? You pervert!"

"I was just trying to feel if you had an eternal flame burning inside of you like a fire benders do," Zuko replied as he rubbed his face. "Forgot that it's inappropriate to check a girl for fire bending powers and that you were a girl." He was hit again.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" Athea asked.

"Ow! That hurt!" Zuko exclaimed as he almost blew up fire in Athea's face.

"I hope it did! I am a girl and don't go touching people's boobs without permission!" Athea replied. Zuko turned red from embarrassment.

"Now, now children, let's not fight," Iroh said. "Why don't we discuss bending and our new guest's origins as we learn more about each other over some tea?"

"Tea?" Zuko and Athea asked.

"Yes tea, now I'll go get us a pot while you two youngsters settle down and chat about whatever youngsters chat about these days," Iroh replied before unlocking and exiting the room.

"So, um, what do normal teenagers talk about anyways?" Athea asked as she sat on her new bed.

"No idea," Zuko replied. "I read a few books about it so that I would be able to indentify with others better during some lessons."

"And what do they say?" Athea asked.

"They said that girls like to talk about shoes and shopping and sports is a popular male topic and the most popular thing for a guy and girl to do when together by themselves is kiss," Zuko replied. "But I'm not kissing you."

"And I'm not talking about shopping and shoes," Athea added.

"Good because that stuff is boring," Zuko replied and they sat in silence until Zuko spoke up again. "How did you become a skilled assassin at such a young age?"

"I had to do what I had to do to survive," Athea replied. "At first, I received training in exchange for me cleaning and cooking for an entire dojo and academy and then it was to protect my brother and sister until I could get them to my brother's family to live safely and happily. My family didn't like that I was a wild child, well with the exception of my parents and maybe my siblings, but my parents died when I was little."

"Sounds like you had it tough," Zuko said and Athea nodded.

"But I've had a lot of fun even if people don't approve of me," Athea replied. "I've been to so many places and have seen so much with my jobs."

"Why did you choose to come with us and become my prisoner?" Zuko asked and Athea shrugged.

"Because I felt like it, it's not something I've done before," Athea replied. "I like trying new things and I like going off on the slightest whim, life's more fun and interesting that way."

"What about having structure? What about having support?" Zuko asked and Athea shrugged.

"Never thought much about it after my parents died and I got my siblings somewhere they could be taken care of properly," Athea replied. "I suppose when it's just you, you learn to be self reliant and you become your own structure to rely on."

"What about honor? What about rules?" Zuko asked.

"Why do you need rules? You should be free to make your own decisions and honor comes through whatever moral standards you set for yourself," Athea replied.

"I don't understand," Zuko said.

"Rules, regulations, that made it awkward for the two of us at first," Athea replied. "That's why you're searching for the Avatar and I bet that's how you got your scar too." Zuko looked away from her as she was being a little too skilled at looking into things. "And that's why you immediately told me that you wouldn't kiss me." Zuko blushed and Iroh entered the room with tea.

"So, have you two become friends yet?" Iroh asked.

"Doubt it," Athea replied.

"No," Zuko replied.

"So, Miss Athea, mind telling us about yourself? We'll talk about ourselves too, if it will make you feel better." Iroh said and Athea nodded.

~end of Chapter 1~

_Next time on "The Wild One": _

_Athea talks about her past to Iroh and Zuko. _

_Also, a blinding light reveals that the Avatar has returned. _

_Stay tuned for more! _

**Me:** my first non-Pokemon fanfiction story to be published on the site! I love Zuko 3

**Zuko:**um... *blushes*

**Iroh:** so this is what being on a commentary is like! Would you like some tea?

**Me: **um, sure

**Athea:**how did you come up with me?

**Me:** a dream

**Athea:** T.T

**Zuko:** anyways, pokelover0ash does not own anything except for Athea.

**Keith:** trust me, you'll be happy about that

**Me:** *throws a pot at Keith*KEITH! Get back to the Pokemon headquarters! You don't belong here!

**Keith:** aw, you know you love me

**Me:** that's besides the point, now GO!

**Keith:** =( fine *leaves*

**Zuko: ** who was that?

**Me:** oh that was a Pokemon Ranger, completely unrelated to you or the world in which you belong in.

**Athea:** so if you want to know more about me, stay tuned!

**Me:**and if you want to see how Athea and Zuko will work out in this with romance and friendship, stayed tuned!

**Zuko: ** Wait, your pairing me up with someone romantically? How dare you!

**Me:** no bending on commentary at the authoress! And I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want! Besides, there are THOUSANDS of people who have you paired up with their own OCs, with Mai, with Katara, Sokka, Aang, and so on =)

**Zuko:** O.O

**Me:**alright, before we go, I will give the viewers some details about my new OC Athea and then it's off to the next chapter!

**Name:**Athea

**Bending:**none

**Appearance:** wild yellow eyes, untamed frizzy curly long hair like Merida in Brave except blue instead of a reddish brown, average height, curvy hips, and small-medium bust

**Occupation:** Assassin

**Skills:**sword playing and fighting, ninjutsu, lock picking, martial arts, spying, sneaking around, weapon specialist, cleaning, cooking, gymnastics, acrobats, etc.

**Family:**Father from the Earth Kingdom, Mother from the Fire Nation, Great Grandfather (Fire Sage), Grandfather (one of the old generals in the Fire Nation army), Aunt Leah (Earth Kingdom), Ai (sister), and Bae (brother)

**Pairings?:** Zuko x Athea (ZuThea or AKo)


	2. Chapter 2

The Wild One

_She's an assassin known to be wild and untamed._

_He's a prince, a banished prince, who is all about honor._

_Thrown together by fate, will they survive being side by side?_

Chapter 2

"My mother was the youngest daughter of the general who was second only to General Iroh, she was also the granddaughter of a Fire Sage," Athea said. "My father was an earth bender and was a lowly Earth Kingdom farmer when my mother met him, but they fell in love. I came into the picture not long after my mother ran away from her home to be with my father. I did not inherit my mother's fire bending skills nor my father's earth bending skills. Instead, my parents would have a set of twins that inherited their bending later on."

"What happened to your parents?" Zuko asked.

"Killed by the Fire Nation for murder," Athea replied.

"Was it a just trial?" Iroh asked.

"If you mean did they actually kill someone, then yes," Athea replied. "When I was young, a Fire Nation soldier raped me. My parents pressed charges, but even though the evidence was stacked against him, he got away without any punishments. So my father went after him one night and killed him. My mother burned the body to ashes and used it as fertilizer in my father's farm. They were doing the right thing. They made it so the man could never touch me again, which is more than anyone else has done for me."

"I'm sorry, for what happened to you," Zuko said.

"Such a thing should have never happened," Iroh added and Athea nodded.

"What happened to your brother and sister?" Zuko asked.

"They never knew about the rape incident or the true reason our parents are dead," Athea replied. "I got them to safety and into my Aunt Leah's care in Ba Sing Se. My aunt hates me, my parent's rebellion, but she loves the twins dearly so she agreed to raise them for me as I was still young."

"You did what you could," Iroh said and Athea nodded.

"Why did you become an assassin?" Zuko asked.

"Because after I acquire self defense and advanced skills, I learned that it could provide enough for myself and then some," Athea replied."That and sometimes it can be real fun taking some of the jobs I take. Not all of my jobs involve killing someone, though typically someone does die."

"Well, that's nice to know," Zuko said as he backed away from Athea.

"Relax pretty boy, I don't plan on killing you," Athea replied.

"Good, because any murder plot against me won't work," Zuko said.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" Athea asked.

"You're a guest here, surely you have some etiquette?" Iroh asked and Athea shook her head.

"No, not really, don't really bound myself to any rules," Athea replied.

"How interesting," Iroh said. "Zuko, maybe you can learn something from her, with how relaxed she is."

"I have no interest in learning from a person who has no rules," Zuko replied. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to the deck."

"I'll join you!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Can I tag along too?" Athea asked.

"No," Zuko replied.

"Yes," Iroh replied and Zuko glared at him. "Of course, maybe you should make yourself more comfortable in your new room."

"Fine," Athea said. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Why?" Zuko asked.

"Because I have to pee," Athea replied and Zuko blushed.

"Third door on the right after you exit your room and turn left." Zuko said. "And no need to announce your bodily functions or needs." Athea shrugged as if announcing that she had to pee was no big deal.

"You asked why I asked where it was and we both know you wouldn't trust me to go to the bathroom and that I'd actually be using the bathroom for what it is used for if I said 'because I have to go to the bathroom,'" Athea replied. "It's really no big deal, lighten up, Prince Zuko." Zuko scowled as Athea exited the room and Iroh looked at his nephew.

"This adventure of ours just got a hundred times more interesting," Iroh said. "Shall we go?" Zuko and Iroh went to the deck as Athea went to the bathroom.

"One day I will find the Avatar and I will regain my honor, uncle," Zuko said. "And my father will take me back." Iroh just smiled politely at his nephew as a light shot out into the sky by the Southern Water Tribe. "The Avatar! The Avatar has returned! Change your course towards the light in the sky!" Zuko and Iroh held on to the railings as the ship made a sharp turn.

Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell Athea they were making a sharp turn as she exited the bathroom and she lost her balance. She went flying into an open prison room door and into a prison cell before banging her head against the wall. The door shut behind her as she shut her eyes to try to focus the pain away. Of course, people yelling above and running around didn't help her head.

Later, she opened her eyes and heard the ship land. There was a lot of shouting of course, but she couldn't quite figure out what was going on.

"HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND YOU TURNED AND I ENDED UP STUCK HERE! ZUKO! IROH! ANYONE?!" Athea screamed as she banged against the door. When she was greeted by silence, she scowled. "Forget them, I'll just pick the stupid lock." Athea was just about to open the door when the door opened and a twelve year old bald boy was tossed in. "ZUKO!" The door was slammed in her face. "Dang it! I have to pick the stupid lock again!"

"Excuse me miss, but how and why are you in here?" the boy asked and Athea blushed.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came out the ship made a sharp turn and I kind of ended up banged up in this room," Athea replied.

"Are you a prisoner here?" the boy asked.

"Depends on who you ask," Athea replied. "I came aboard of my own free will. It's a whole lot better than a jail cell on land."

"I'm Aang, an air bender," the boy said.

"I'm Athea, an assassin," Athea replied with a smile. "Now I bet you if you air bend, you can get out here pretty fast. The joints are loosen up from when I just tried to get out." Aang smiled. "Nice to finally meet the Avatar."

"Nice to meet such a strange person!" Aang exclaimed and Athea laughed. Aang air bended out of the cell as Athea made a mad dash out the door before it could slam the door on her face again. She ran into Iroh.

"Oh, there you are, where have you been?" Iroh asked.

"The Avatar is escaping!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Oh you know, ship changed course, fell out off the bathroom and into the same cell Zuko would later put the Avatar just as I had gotten the door unlocked." Athea replied. Zuko ignored her and chased after the Avatar. Athea rolled her eyes, he was almost as bad Azula who paid her a visit on the island. "So this whole redemption from his father and regaining _honor_ is really that important to him?" Iroh nodded. "Wow, talk about dedication and determination. Wish more people had that."

"And here I thought you were annoyed about it," Iroh said.

"I just think he needs to loosen up a little and have some fun," Athea replied. "So what did I miss?"

"We crashed through the walls of the small village of the Southern Water Tribe because we saw the Avatar's light and a flare went off from an old Fire Nation booby trap," Iroh explained. "The Avatar came aboard in order to protect the village."

"The Southern Water Tribe?!" Athea exclaimed and Iroh nodded. "Aw! I always wanted to go penguin sledding there!" Iroh laughed and started to brew more tea. "More tea? Doesn't that make you pee a lot?"

"It helps cleanse the mind and body," Iroh replied with a smile. "It can also be used for relaxation, which I would imagine Zuko is going to need after chasing the Avatar." Athea looked out a port hole and saw a huge flying fluffy animal that had two water tribe kids riding it

"Oh my gosh!" Athea exclaimed as she pressed her face against the glass. "It's a flying bison like in the pictures of the air nomads!"

"The Avatar has a way off the ship now," Iroh replied calmly.

"Um, didn't he have one already?" Athea asked. "In the paintings, air benders had these gliders thingies." Iroh smiled.

"Zuko took his, so he is probably planning on using that against him," Iron replied.

"Smart," Athea said before whistling. "He sure is a strategist. Though, I still don't get how I fit into the scheme of things."

"After hearing your story, I'm glad we took you before Azula did something to you that was dreadfully awful," Iroh said. "I think the fact that you are a witness to an assassination plot against his father was why Zuko took you in. Maybe you're the back up plan?"

"Oh, geez, thanks," Athea replied. "I'm capable of taking down and killing a hundred men by myself and _I'm_ the backup plan. Though, I suppose the Avatar could take down whole armies and nations by himself, so at least plan A is incredibly impressive." Iroh laughed and smiled causing Athea to smile and chuckle. The two then proceeded to watch from afar and while being hidden as Zuko tried to stop the Avatar from getting away and on to the flying bison. "I so want to ride that thing some day." The Avatar got away, leaving a very VERY angry Zuko.

"THE AVATAR GOT AWAY!" Zuko exclaimed before swearing. Athea walked up to him and patted him on the back.

"I think that's the most swears I've heard royalty say," Athea commented before Iroh came out with tea.

"I don't want tea!" Zuko complained. "I want the Avatar!"

"I know, but you can't find the Avatar if you're not calm enough to make rational decisions and plans," Iroh replied calmly.

"Athea, where were you?" Zuko asked. "With your skills, the Avatar should not have escaped this ship."

"Aw, how sweet, you actually recognize that I have the ability to kick butt and capture people," Athea replied while rolling her eyes. "I got knocked out of the bathroom and into the same prison cell you put the Avatar in when you had the ship turn."

"You let him out?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Actually, technically he let himself and myself out," Athea replied. "I just finished picking the lock and was going to open the door when you opened the door ad threw Aang into me and locked the door back up. Now if you had actually looked before throwing, he might not have had such and easy time air bending out the cell. Lock picking loosens up the door joints and hinges a bit. If he was trying to fire bend or earth bend or even water bend out, it wouldn't have worked."

"You're responsible for his escape," Zuko said.

"Not on purpose," Athea replied as she grumbled.

"You will be on lock down from now on," Zuko said.

"Hey, you never ordered me to do anything regarding the Avatar, or anything other than not announcing that I have to go pee," Athea replied.

"Fine, where will the Avatar go next?" Zuko asked. "Help me relocate him and I'll forgive you."

"It wasn't really my fault, but okay," Athea replied before closing her eyes. Her yellow lightning eyes shot open after a moment. "Air, air bender, flying bison, air temple!"

"Very good, Miss Athea," Iroh said with a kind smile.

"Set the course to the Northern Air Temple!" Zuko shouted to his crew.

"Do I get to come this time?" Athea asked.

"No need," Zuko replied. "Besides, the place is a dump." Athea stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, fine then," Athea commented. "Mr Hotshot, don't take me along."

"Fine, you'll just be a hindrance anyways," Zuko said.

"A HINDRANCE?!" Athea exclaimed. "Why would a trained assassin, who was recently asked to assassinate the Fire Lord because of my reputation at being able to always get the job done, be a hindrance?!"

"What? Do you really want to go that badly?" Zuko asked. "It's just a bunch of ruins!"

"I've never been there before, of course I want to go!" Athea replied. "I like trying and seeing new things, unlike you!"

"I never said I didn't like to try and see new things!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You never said you did either," Athea replied quietly. "However, from what I've noticed, I think you're too wrapped up in this whole honor and capturing the Avatar business to notice anything else. It's quite sad."

"How dare you!" Zuko exclaimed.

"I'll be retiring to my new room for the night," Athea replied. "I would appreciate it if you woke me up for breakfast. Thank you for the tea, General Iroh." Athea calmly left the deck and entered her bed chambers.

"She's so rude!" Zuko exclaimed.

"She does have a point or two," Iroh replied. "Though I must admit she could have made them sound a little better."

"Even though she has had so many bad things happen to her, she just kicks up her feet and rolls with the punches," Zuko said. "How can she do it? How can she not be so angry?"

"Maybe it's how she deals with anger and life," Iroh replied. "She may be a wild girl and seem completely different from you, Prince Zuko, but she's not that different from you, in the end."

"I'll allow her off the ship next time we need to get supplies and we'll buy her something," Zuko said. "But she is still not going with us to the air temple. She will stay with you, uncle, and guard the ship."

"Of course, Prince Zuko," Iroh replied.

"The insufferable brat!" Athea exclaimed as she slammed her door shut. "I'm not a prisoner! And I'm not some girl he needs to protect!" She sat on her bed. "That's it, I'm sneaking off and going to see the air temple whether the prince likes it or not!"

~end of chapter~

_Next time on The Wild One:_

_Athea sneaks off the ship, but will she be able to get back on in time or will she be forced to travel with the Gaang?_

_Will Prince Zuko capture the Avatar once again?_

_And how will he take it when he finds out Athea snuck off?_

**Me:** um, so...after realizing I misspelled Ba Sing Se in the first chapter, I'm surprised no one caught that and instead pointed out that planes planes weren't around in the first part of the Avatar story line...and seeing as some of you keep correcting me about planes, balloons, north, and south...I took out the planes part of both chapters and fix north and south this chapter =P thanks, now I remember why I hate going along with story lines that have already been set, not much freedom, but oh well...

**Keith:** *in a bubble so that he's invisible to the Avatarverse characters* and she's planning on working on the next chapter of The Thing With Hajimes after she posts this chapter! =D And she's going to find her flashdrive so she can see what progress she made with chapters of other stories!

**Iroh:** *sipping tea* thank you for the feedback though, to be honest, she forgot about when planes showed up in the canon timeline.

**Athea:** I'm 100% against rape and so is the author.

**Me:** many authors are against rape, one of the most vocal ones I've come across is the author of an Avatar: The Last Airbender Zuko x OC fanfiction called "It's Her Job." It's rated T and for very good reasons as the romance in that story is, well, not for little kids. It's a great interesting story if you don't mind how deep and intimate the romance scenes get *coughs*

**Zuko:** pokelover0ash does not own anything but her OC, Athea.

**Iroh:** and we all thank our viewers for reading, especially those who submit reviews. They are very helpful and help our author make the story better and not make too many mistakes, like putting a plane plane in the Avatarverse during the part of the timeline it is not shown to exist in yet.

**Me:** T.T you're not going to let that one down, are you, Iroh?

**Iroh:** we all must face our faults and our mistakes if we ever want to seek self improvement.

**Keith:** *still in a bubble* wow, that was deep man

**Me:** T.T *flicks Keith's bubble and sends him flying out to where he actually belongs* You're right. I will try to follow Avatarverse logic better next time.

**Aang:** *rolls around on a ball of air* who needs logic?

**Me:** I happen to love logic very much

**Sokka:** So, Athea, a non bender born from two benders and has two siblings that are benders, how the heck does that happen?

**Me:** um...well, you're a non bender and you're sister's a bender?

**Sokka:** I think my dad isn't a bender either =P

**Me:** T.T um...there's non bender blood mixed in there somewhere? And don't they find out in Korra's time that- *Athea covers my mouth*

**Athea:** Try not to reveal too much about what has or has not happened, please?

**Me:** Fine, I still have to finish watching Legend of Korra and refresh my memory on some of the seasons of The Last Airbender...

**Zuko:** please keep tune for more chapters.

**Iroh:** =) Tea anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

The Wild One

_He's fire and she's gasoline..._

…_.and it's an explosion ready to happen..._

_Will they push each other too hard?_

Chapter 3

Zuko finished ordering the crew to get the ship to their destination faster when he noticed his uncle bringing tea and food down to Athea. It had been a day since their argument, but Zuko was surprised that Athea was still below and not above causing trouble. From overhearing conversations, she supposedly came out once Zuko went to bed. However, he felt that it was strange that such a bizarre girl with such a wild spirit would be moping around in her room over an argument. He thought it was even stranger that he seemed to be bothered that she could be upset. Therefore, he followed his uncle as quiet as he could.

Iroh knocked on Athea's door before opening it. Athea was sharpening and polishing twin katanas while wearing a bizarre outfit that Zuko never saw before. It was a deep purple muscle t-shirt that was a tank top whose neckline was on the neck itself accompanied by a brown sleeveless vest that had pockets and short tight black shorts. Her outfit did not give away that she was Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom. No, it just gave away that she was a freaking weirdo just like her blue hair did.

"When do you plan on going above where Prince Zuko is?" Iroh asked.

"After I finish taking care of my stuff, I try to keep everything I own in the best condition possible," Athea replied. "The last thing a warrior needs is their equipment to fail them when they need it most because they were careless."

"So this maintenance thing, is this actual a rule of yours?" Iroh asked as he glanced back at Zuko.

"No, not really," Athea replied. "I just like doing it when I don't have a job, that I like to think it looks cool and pretty bad*** when I'm up keeping everything." She smiled before finally looking at Zuko. "So, when are you planning to come in and have tea? Both of us already know you're here."

"What? How did you know?" Zuko asked as he entered the room. He took a seat next to both of them. Athea put her hand out to Iroh as if she expected him to give her something for speaking to Zuko. Iroh sighed and handed her a stack of money. "You two betted on me?!"

"Well, technically, no," Iroh replied.

"The crew did after the two of us went back and forth trying to guess when you'd finally snoop around and come down below to my room." Athea said with a smile. "Iroh was just the money holder and the judge. Your crew betted against me saying it would take you a week. Your cook said a month at least." She smiled an adorable goofy smile.

"What?!" Zuko exclaimed. "How dare they disrespect me!"

"Woah woah, easy there, killa," Athea replied. "They didn't mean any harm or disrespect to you, they thought you'd take longer since you just met me and were pretty immersed in your work." Zuko gritted his teeth but he agreed not to take his new found anger out on his crew.

"So, what other weapons do you have or use?" Zuko asked and Athea rose an eyebrow at him. "Just curious, that's all."

"Twin katanas, a nice whip, two knife launching discs, two grappling hooks, rope, fire starter kit, a first aid kit, two maps, a set of throwing knives, a dagger, gloves with metal in them so they leave more damage, three nets of varying sizes, three ropes that have rocks tied to their ends that can be used to trip people or capture people, a set of weapons from overseas from times of old called shurikens, two bowls, and a maintenance kit," Athea replied. "And my scarf. I can use a spear but I prefer swords." Zuko nodded.

"They're easily broken." Zuko said in agreement as he remembered how a Water Tribe boy went after him with a spear and he easily broke it.

"Practically anything can be used as a weapon," Athea said. "Even a broken spear or one's own body."

"I would like you to teach me how to be better at combat without bending," Zuko said before standing up. "There might be a time or situation when I can't use fire bending." Athea smiled and nodded. Later that day, they made it to the Southern Air Temple. Zuko exited the ship with a few warriors while Athea snuck past Iroh and left the ship covered in her old robe with her swords on her back with her bag.

The place seemed to be very lifeless and suddenly Athea felt sympathy for Aang. He was the last known air bender and this used to be his home. The skeletons were of people he knew, well minus the few Fire Nation soldier skeletons, but Athea figured it could be overlooked. She spotted Aang and his flying bison. She also spotted two Water tribe kids who had a monkey. However, something happened to Aang and he started to glow and blow things away, including the boulder that Athea was using to hide behind. The impact caused her to fly back into the water where she hit her head on the Fire Nation ship before sinking.

Fortunately, she was able to regain consciousness before she drowned. She popped her head out of the water to find a flying bison overhead in the sky. The ship was still there, but it was lifting the anchor and there was no way Athea could get herself up to the deck by herself with drenched clothing and her pack. She swore quietly to herself and tried to find a way to get back on land. She was cold, wet, and unsure if Zuko would notice her absence enough to figure out she wasn't on the ship.

The ship pulled out into the open sea, dragging Athea into a current where she would lose her robe and control of where she can go. Meanwhile, Zuko loses sight of the Avatar and goes below to seek advice from Athea and his uncle.

"Uncle, we lost the Avatar," Zuko exclaimed.

"Right, unfortunately, the Avatar isn't the only thing we lost." Iroh replied. "I can't seem to find Athea." Zuko whacked his own forehead as he remembered that Athea was insistent on going on land to see the air temple.

"She snuck off," Zuko said. "How did I miss that?"

"Should we turn around and try to find her or should we continue to pursue the Avatar?" Iroh asked. Zuko stared at a wall for a minute as he thought about his options and what was at stake.

"Continue to track the Avatar, but first, let's make sure Athea's not on the island." Zuko replied and Iroh nodded. They turned around and found Athea's robe in the water, but were not able to locate her or rather her body.

"What are you going to do now?" Iroh asked.

"Send a hawk after her with a message," Zuko replied. "If it comes back with a new message, we'll know she's alive. Meanwhile, we are to focus our energies on finding the Avatar." Iroh nodded and Zuko got a messenger hawk ready with a message attached to its leg. With a mission to accomplish, the hawk took off in search of the blue haired teenager.

Athea found herself at the shores of the Southern Water Tribe. She pulled herself up onto the ice and snow where a bunch of kids found her and poked her until an old lady came to her rescue. She wobbled as the old lady supported her and brought her into the village. She then passed out in a hut by a fire.

She woke up to find old blue eyes staring at her accompanied by numerous little eyes. She went to grab her swords only to find them missing. She looked down and found that she was wearing Water Tribe clothes, which were thankfully warmer than her regular clothes that were soaked.

"You're up," the old lady said. "I'm impressed, I thought you'd be out for a week."

"How long was I out? Who are you? Where are my swords? Where's my pack? And where did the clothes I had on before go?" Athea asked. She frankly didn't want to know how or who took off her clothes and replaced them with warm clothes.

"Two days, you can call me Gran Gran, and clothes are dry and with the rest of your stuff in the warrior hut," the old lady replied. "Now, who are you and how did you end up washing ashore here?"

"Athea and I fell in the water, almost drowned, and then the ship I was supposed to be on took off without me and caused me to be pushed into a current which got me here," Athea replied before her stomached growled. "Would it be too much to ask if I asked if I could have something to eat?" Gran Gran smiled and gave her two cooked fish. Athea thanked her and ate both in a five minutes flat. "Is it just you and a bunch of kids here? What happened to the men and young women?"

"The men are at war," Gran Gran replied. "The women have either died or have been captured by the Fire Nation, we'll leave that part at that. We did have two older kids, but they found that it was their destiny to help the Avatar so they left."

"How are guys able to get more fish and wood for fire?" Athea asked.

"We fish from the shore until more kids are old enough to fish from a boat themselves," Gran Gran replied. "We have stockpiled supplies." Athea nodded and looked around.

"Guess I should probably leave before I cause too much trouble," Athea said and Gran Gran shook her head. "But first things first, what can I do to help?"

"I could use some help sewing and we could always use more food," Gran Gran replied. "Another girl, your age, washed ashore a bit before you did and ended up being a water bender so she's helping us fix our walls and watch tower that the Fire Nation destroyed when they came looking for the Avatar. Oh, and it would be really helpful if you could help watch the kids. The boys were in the process of being trained as warriors by my grandson, it was funny to watch." Athea smiled and nodded.

"I'll go start fishing and then I'll help sew," Athea said.

"Take those who want to fish with you," Gran Gran replied and soon Athea was ice fishing with a gang of little kids which made fishing a little harder. She patiently taught them to ice fish and be patient while also tying in little lessons of being warriors and of life. It was exhausting, but strangely rewarding when she hauled in their catch into the village to show Gran Gran and the mystery girl.

The mystery girl was her age with dark colored skin, brown eyes, and straight blood red hair. She was wearing the same clothes Athea was wearing though it seemed obvious that she didn't show up in those clothes by the way she walked, that and the girl's clothes looked like boy's clothes. They had plenty to eat that night as Athea helped sew and repair clothes for the tribe. She later retired to the hut she would have to share with the mystery girl.

"Hi, I'm Athea and-" Athea started to say when the girl glared at her.

"Don't care, I just need to get out of here before they find me and cause more trouble to these people," the mystery girl interrupted.

"Rude much?" Athea asked. "I need to get out here too, before trouble comes here looking for me."

"What do you do?" the girl asked.

"Me? I'm a trained assassin who was traveling with the banished Fire Nation prince and his uncle for the past couple of days, but I disobeyed orders to take a look at the air temple and next thing I know, I wind up here," Athea replied before swearing. "The brat probably doesn't realize I'm gone yet."

"I'm a rogue water bender, a thief, and knowledgeable of many trades," the girl said. "Was a pirate for a while and now I have a bunch of pirates after me because I stole rare clothes from them. I didn't care if they were rare, they actually fit me right."

"If we do leave, it might be best if we travel together so we only take one boat from the village," Athea said and the girl nodded. "Oh, and do you have a name or do I have to invent one for you?"

"Tikaani," the girl replied. "That's my name." Athea smiled and nodded before crashing in a bed and falling asleep.

~end of chapter~

_Next time on The Wild One:_

_Will Zuko's messenger hawk find Athea?_

_Will Zuko be successful in finding the Avatar again?_

_Will __Tikaani__ end up becoming friend or foe?_

_Stay tuned for more chapters!_

**Zuko:** Another OC?!

**Me:** What? What's wrong with OCs?

**Athea:** *glares at Zuko* Yeah, what's wrong with OCs?

**Tikaani****:** It's not like we have a major role in the Avatarverse...

**Zuko:** -_- fine, nothing is wrong with OCs as long as they don't ruin a story and deter people away from reading the fanfiction

**Iroh:** I see you went with the behind the scenes of the Avatar kind of approach this time and no planes!

**Me:** T.T It gave me more freedom that I needed to lay down the foundation that will hopefully make this fanfiction unique and interesting. Oh, mention the plane thing one more time, Iroh, and I'm putting a freaking spaceship in this fanfiction story.

**Iroh:** And how are you planning to do that without breaking several rules in the Avatarverse?

**Me:** Time travel, aliens, and the Avatar being far away from the sighting ^^

**Iroh:** Please do not get too carried away.

**Me:** I know, but it gives me an awesome idea for a sequel or triology =)

**Tikaani****:** pokelover0ash does not own anything except her OCs

**Gran Gran:** Thank you for the review

**Iroh:** promise me you won't put a spaceship in the story

**Me:** only if you promise to stop reminding me about the plane incident

**Iroh:** Deal

**Me:** Deal

**Zuko:** anyways, why does the Avatar always escape?

**Athea:** Because he's an air bender and is more likeable?

~new OC information~

**Name:** Tikaani

**Bending?:** Water

**Appearance:** Shoulder length straight blood red hair, brown eyes, and dark colored skin. She is tall with wide hips and a busty chest which makes it hard for her to find clothes that fit like they're supposed to.

**Occupation:** Thief, Ex-pirate

**Skills:** offensive water bending, defensive water bending, pick-pocketing, sword fighting, bargaining, picking locks, minor healing abilities, orienteering, steering boats, etc.

**Family:** Pirate Ulva (brother), Tatkret (father), Miki (sister), Anana (mother), Nukka (sister), Buniq (sister), Kesuk (brother), Arrluk (Grandfather), and Kaito (cousin)

**Pairings?: **none so far


	4. Chapter 4

The Wild One

_He follows the rules, she breaks them._

_They say opposites attract, but could this pairing prove to be disastrous?_

_If they fall, will they fall hard or slow?_

Chapter 4

Athea was working along side Tikaani and was itching to get a move on. Her instincts told her that she needed to leave as soon as she could and her instincts tended to be very correct. Tikaani was very closed and silent, making her very hard to trust. However, Athea decided on a whim to trust her for the time being, which baffled Tikaani.

"We're not friends," Tikaani said and Athea gave her signature goofy grin.

"I know, but for now you're an ally," Athea replied.

"And just how do you know that?" Tikaani asked.

"You haven't tried to stab me in the back yet or tried to some other methods to kill me," Athea replied.

"You're...strange," Tikaani commented as she backed away from the blunette.

"I know, almost every place has at least one person who likes to remind me that I am strange, weird, abnormal, crazy, etc." Athea replied with a shrug. Gran Gran approached the two when a red and brown hawk with the Fire Nation symbol on its mail carrier landed on the mass of frizzy curly blue hair that belonged to Athea.

"Fire Nation?!" Tikaani exclaimed.

"I did not take you for a Fire Nation spy," Gran Gran said and Athea frowned.

"Last time I checked I wasn't hired as a spy for the Fire Nation," Athea replied as she tried to get the hawk out of her hair. She eventually succeeded and she got the letter out of it's casing. "Huh, it's from the brat."

_Dear Athea,_

_If you are reading this, then you're alive and this hawk of mine was able to locate you and your obnoxious hair. As soon as we left, Uncle and I discovered your absence and we looked for you at the Air Temple. We found your coat. I do hope that you will not disobey orders, unless you truly do have a death wish. Uncle is worried and I would like to reclaim you as soon as possible. Therefore, please do respond and give your location so that we may pick you up. Do this as soon as possible! I cannot afford to lose anymore time than necessary trying to look for you when I could be looking for the Avatar._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Zuko_

_P.S.- If you have the money and time, Uncle would like you to get more tea._

Athea laughed at the end of the letter though she was annoyed that she was being treated as some kind of pet or slave. She decided she'd rather be a pet than a slave since pets were allowed to bite people. Meanwhile, Tikaani read over her shoulder as the hawk groomed itself and tried to beg for food.

"The banished prince?" Tikaani asked.

"He's responsible for damaging our village," Gran Gran said.

"Yeah, I got stuck in what was the prisoner room when the brat decided to change course while I was exiting the bathroom," Athea replied as she scratched her head. "He was sure mad that I helped the Avatar escape though! I made it easier for Air bending to open the door since I previously picked the lock." Athea laughed wildly and petted the hawk before giving it a fish. "Good birdie, putting up with Mister Grumpy Pants."

"Is he coming here?" Gran Gran asked.

"Nah, I'll give him a pick up location that won't put the village in danger," Athea replied. "I think Tikaani will kill me if she has to water bend that wall together again."

"D*** right I will," Tikaani exclaimed.

"However, I'm going to need a boat to get away from here and parchment and a pen so I can tell the brat I'm alive and to give his bird a treat." Athea said. "That and I want to tell him off for calling my hair obnoxious and treating me as if I'm a piece of property."

"Anything else?" Gran Gran asked. "I had a boat set up for you two already."

"Um, how far away is Oldhaven town?" Athea asked.

"That's a week's journey away, why?" Tikaani asked.

"I know someone there who doesn't want to kill me and it's fairly safe-ish, do you want to go?" Athea replied. "They have excellent merchandise."

"Sure, why the h*** not?" Tikaani asked. Athea and Tikaani got their stuff packed and on board the boat while Gran Gran got Athea parchment and something to write with.

"Alright then, _Dear Fire Brat, My hair may be curly, frizzy, and blue but there is no need to make fun of it, it has feelings, you know?..."_ Athea said as she wrote down her letter to Zuko.

"Your handwriting is horrible," Tikaani commented.

"Stop reading over my shoulder and maybe it wouldn't bother you as much!" Athea replied as she continued to write. She eventually finished and sent the hawk on it's way before departing the water village. She rowed and rowed as Tikaani worked on the rudder while occasionally using water bending to help Athea out.

Three days later, Zuko got Athea's letter. Iroh found the letter amusing and her lack of handwriting skills to be adorable while Zuko found both rather irritating. However, he was strangely relieved that she was alive and well enough to be a pain in the butt even long distance.

_Dear Fire Brat,_

_My hair may be curly, frizzy, and blue __but there is no need to make fun of it, it has feelings, you know? Your poor hawk should get rewarded generously for putting up with you. Does it even have a name? Oh yeah, and what am I? A pet to you? Gosh, can you be more irritating? I told you I wanted to see the Air Temple, you just didn't listen. Thanks for finding my coat though. I bet Uncle Iroh was the first to notice me missing, unlike you he is a very nice reasonable person. =P I will gladly get him tea if I am able to. Currently, I am going from where I washed up on to a port town called Oldhaven (and yes I know that place sometimes attracts trouble). I am with a girl who also washed up in the same place I did who has issues with pirates. She's quiet and kind of annoying, like you, but at least you talk (though sometimes I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing). Try to be a good boy and don't burn EVERYTHING in sight. Oh, and try to smile every once in a while! I hear that if you frown too much it's not very good for your face, Mister Grumpy Pants. Well, do whatever you want to do. Just don't sink your ship 'cause I still want to travel around on it for a while longer!_

_FROM,_

_Athea the Great =D_

"What an irritating woman!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What? I thought it was cute," Iroh replied. "She has nicknames for you already and I think she cares about you. She called me 'Uncle Iroh', maybe if you try romance could blossom between you and a certain young lady."

"UNCLE!" Zuko yelled. "I need to focus on capturing the Avatar, not some crazy lady!"

"Well, at least consider it," Iroh replied. "It wouldn't hurt to have a date or two during your journey. To find a warm body who's soul and heart calls out and longs for you and you alone." Iroh hugged himself as Zuko scowled in disgust.

"Whatever uncle," Zuko said as he got up to exit the room. "I'm going to feed my hawk and get him warmed up, then I'm going to check out where the Avatar has gone to next."

"You do whatever you want," Iroh replied and Zuko left. Iroh let out a sigh. "Would it kill him to at least try to think about romance? He's a young teenage boy, he should be out having fun and finding love, not seeking redemption and hunting the Avatar." Meanwhile, the blunette in question was getting tired of rowing and eating fish.

"Are we there yet?" Athea asked.

"One more day or so," Tikaani replied. "I'm amazed that you're still able to row."

"If I stop now, I might get stuck with my arms like this," Athea complained. "I'm actually starting to miss Fire Nation food. Heck, I would like anything but seafood after this, please!" Tikaani rolled her eyes. "So where are you from?"

"A Water Tribe village that is visited by tourists, merchants, and pirates under a volcano." Tikaani replied. "You?"

"An Earth Kingdom village that taken over by the Fire Nation during the war," Athea said with a small smile. "I would think Earth benders or Fire benders living under a volcano, not water benders."

"It used to be around the volcano with an Earth bending village inside, but most of the Earth benders left and the Water benders moved in during the war to escape the Fire Nation." Tikaani replied. "I suppose, it's no longer a Water Tribe or an Earth Kingdom village. It has non benders and pacifist Fire benders now. It's like an oasis for those against the war, a neutral ground. It had a lot of rules though."

"Most places do," Athea commented. "They say it's for order, but the more rules there are, the more apt someone is to break them. I hate rules." They eventually made it to Oldhaven and Athea barely dragged herself onshore while Tikaani carried both of their stuff. "I can't move my arms, my butt hurts, and my back feels like a wooden plank!"

"Oh move your butt so we can find a place to stay, you baby!" Tikaani exclaimed.

"But I hurt!" Athea exclaimed.

"Who's this person you were talking about?" Tikaani asked.

"Elderly lady with a wooden club for a walking stick," Athea replied. "My head hurts just thinking about her walking stick."

"You mean the old lady yelling at the cabbage guy?" Tikaani asked as she pointed to an old woman with gray hair tied up in a bun with Earth Kingdom chopsticks and a walking stick that strangely resembled a wooden club.

"Yeah, HEY GRANNY!" Athea replied. The woman looked over with a look of surprise before getting mad and running over. She hit Athea in the head with her stick. "OWIE!"

"How dare you make your master worry!" the woman exclaimed as a bump formed on Athea's head. Thankfully, Athea's hair covered up most of the bump.

"Sorry Granny," Athea replied. "Nice to see you too. Can we spend the night?"

"Granny? Master?" Tikaani asked.

"This blue haired rascal was one of my star pupils back when my school was still running," the woman replied. "She also is the only student who became like a granddaughter to me."

"I see," Tikaani said.

"You're that girl who has that black pirate looking for," the old woman exclaimed.

"He's here?" Tikaani asked and the woman nodded. "Oh great, when is that dude supposed to pick us up?" The hawk came flying into Athea's face. "Just in time. Read it when we get to your Granny's place." Athea put the hawk on her head before following Tikaani and the old woman to an old shack. Athea sat on one of the bed and opened her letter. "Old woman, what's your name?" Tikaani was whacked in the head.

"Respect your elders!" the old woman exclaimed. "I am Ajala, an Earth bending master, tea making master, and an assassin and warrior trainer!"

"That hurt!" Tikaani exclaimed.

"Told you," Athea replied before reading her letter.

"Who does she know from the Fire Nation? Did her grandfather and great grandfather finally learn of her existence?" Ajala asked.

"The banished prince, Zuko," Tikaani replied. "She was traveling with him for a bit before she fell off a floating island and disobeyed orders."

"Sounds like something she would do," Ajala commented. "Does it seem like he has taken a liking to her?"

"I think so, but he seems to have a rather strange way of showing his affections," Tikaani replied and Athea glared at her.

_Dear Blue haired Freak,_

_Since I got word of the Avatar being at Kyoshi Island, I'm stopping there first before going to Oldhaven. Don't get into trouble while you wait, I'm not cleaning up your messes. As far as your new companion goes, don't trust everyone you meet! It's dangerous! I know you're supposed to be some awesome spectacular assassin or something, but use your head for goodness sake! For all the trouble you're causing, I expect you to give us more than just more tea! Stop insulting me crazy woman!_

_From,_

_Zuko the best Fire bender only second to IROH =P_

_P.S.- the hawk doesn't have a name, who names messenger hawks?_

"I'm going to kill him and name you something cool, like Razor or Speedy!" Athea exclaimed as she crushed the paper in her hand. "Oh I know! How about Chapal? It supposed to mean quick!" The hawk cheered. "Alright Chapal!"

"Isn't that a name typically given to an Air Nomad?" Ajala asked and Athea shrugged.

"Even better, makes Chapal happy, me happy, and the fire brat angry," Athea replied.

"You like him, don't you?" Ajala asked.

"I like annoying him, if that's what you mean," Athea replied with a smile. "Now, can we eat supper? And please tell me that it's something other than fish!"

"I have salad and beef stew, I can make tea as well," Ajala said with a smile.

"OOH! I haven't had tea since I was on fire brat's ship! His uncle rivals you in his tea making skills!" Athea replied and Ajala raised her eyebrows. "You could come with me and meet him, he's a nice old man. I like him much better than his nephew!"

"Oh? I'll have to come and test that old man's tea making skills then!" Ajala exclaimed.

"Oh boy, why do I have a feeling that THAT isn't going to end well?" Tikaani asked. "Oh and Athea, tell your fire boy that I'm coming too. I'd rather not face my brother or any pirates right now." Athea made a face of disgust.

"He's not mine in any means," Athea replied before giving them a pondering look. "Although, he might make an interesting monkey pet if I can teach him how to play the tambourine and sing. Ooh! And I can get him one of those cute little hats and vests!"

"Romance just goes right over that thick skull of hers, doesn't it?" Ajala commented with a slight smile.

"She's a complete lunatic, but there's something about her that reaches others in a bizarre warm yet electrifying way," Tikaani replied as she closed her eyes. "She makes me actually glad I was washed ashore at a Water Tribe village and am being hunted by pirates and have family issues." Ajala nodded before whacking Tikaani in the back.

"Well, missy! Why don't you get water while I get the fire started?" Ajala asked.

"Why can't Athea do it?" Tikaani asked.

"She passed out with a bird in her arms," Ajala replied. "When she's like that, only food, fire, and someone trying to kill her will wake her up."

"Fine," Tikaani said before sighing and exiting the cabin.

~end of chapter~

_Next time on The Wild One:_

_What role will Tikaani and Ajala have in the story of Zuko and Athea?_

_Why does Tikaani have pirates after her? And why does Ajala whack people with her walking stick?_

_Will Zuko accept more people coming on board his ship? Or will he refuse?_

_Stay tuned for more chapters!_

**Zuko:** hey, what happened to my screen time?

**Me:** Because what's the point of writing everything that happens in the cartoon?

**Zuko: **I suppose you're right. But remember, I'm the prince!

**Me:** yeah yeah and remember I can use my powers to put you awkward situations, upside down, in bikinis, and turn you into an animal.

**Iroh:** and what kind of bending is that?

**Me: **hmm...I dunno...writing bending...writer bending...story bending?

**Athea:** my arms still hurt...

**Tikaani:** quit being a baby about it!

**Ajala:** Oh dear, this should be interesting

**Me:** and I'm just getting started!

**Zuko:** O.O should we be worried?

**Me:** maybe =)

**Ajala and Iroh: ***sips tea* Now reviews wouldn't hurt, and neither would a game of Pai Sho!

~new OC information~

**Name:** Ajala

**Bending?: **Earth

**Appearance:** A short old woman who is surprisingly very strong. She has gray hair pulled back in a bun with Earth Kingdom chopsticks stuck in. She has kind greenish blue eyes. She wears a brown cloak and underneath she wears a green kimono-like tunic and brownish yellow pants. She carries a walking stick despite being able to walk around without it. It resembles a wooden club and is often used as a weapon.

**Occupation:** Earth bending master, ex-assassin/warrior teacher, martial arts master, self-proclaimed master tea maker

**Skills:** Whacking people in the head with sticks, advising, tea making, fighting hand-to-hand combat, kung fu, offensive and defensive earth bending, cooking, herbalist

**Family:** Toph (is Toph's grandmother's sister), Athea (her "adopted granddaughter")

**Pairings?:** possibly Ajala x Iroh


End file.
